hieloyfuegofandomcom-20200216-history
Tema del foro:Game of Thrones/@comment-26290898-20190520023519/@comment-39458668-20190601050409
Enigmaxlobo escribió: Un Targaryen olvidado escribió: Habia hecho una contestacion larguisima pero por algun motivo no se envio, Cest la vie. El motivo de la eleccion de batalla de los bastardos puede verse influenciado porque esta mas "fresco" en la memoria ese episodio ya que es uno de los ultimos que estuvieron buenos. La boda roja es de las primeras temporadas. Mis capitulos favoritos por temporadas: * Season 1(5) : Lord Snow, Cripples, Bastards, and Broken Things, You win or you die, Baelor, Fire and blood. * Season 2 (5) : The ghost of Harrenhal, The old gods and the new, A man without honor, the prince of winterfell, Blackwater,' Valar morghulis.' * Season 3 (4): Walk of punishment,Kissed by fire. The bear and the maiden fair, The rains of castamere. * Season 4 (5): The lion and the rose, First of his name, The laws of gods and men, The mountain and the viper, The watchers on the wall. * Season 5 (4) : The wars to come, Hardhome, The dance of dragons, Mother´s mercy. * Season 6 (6): The red woman, Home, Oathbreaker, The door, Battle of the bastards, The winds of winter. * Season 7 (4): The spoils of war, Eastwatch, Beyond the wall, The dragon and the wolf. * Season 8 (2) : Winterfell y A knight of seven kingdoms. En realidad estos me gustaron masomenos pero son los unicos que puedo rescatar. Lo que me gustaba de las primeras temporadas eran las tramas simultaneas. Volviendo al hilo yo creo que los libros va a ser diferente de la serie y van a prevalecer dos tramas en lugar de unificarse todo en una sola. Al norte el problema con los otros y Jon snow, Al sur la disputa por el trono entre Aegon, Daenerys y Cersei. Si se demuestra que Jon es targaryen, lo de revivir no lo pongo en dudas porque no creo que sea tomado por George como un personaje secundario pero creo que ghost va a tener un papel importante en la resurrecion de Jon o en la no muerte de él. Si jon es targaryen se comprobarian las 3 cabezas del dragon ( Daenerys, Aegon y Jon). Ojala aparezca Albor ¿Jon con albor y vinculado a un dragon y fantasma?¿ Hay otro candidato a Albor? ¿Jon se vinculara a Raeghal o algun dragon de hielo congelado en el muro o mas alla de este?¿ los otros tendran arañas de hielo solamente o los dragones de hielo del mar de los escalofrios tambien?¿ Euron con un dragon marino? Creo que Jon sera el protagonista de la batalla contra los otros y quizas muera pero si no muere lo veo con mas chances de estar con Val que es rubia al igual que Daenerys pero mas salvaje... Eso me paso un par de veces, durante la quinta temporada creo, y un camarada más antiguo me dijo que cuando hagas un comentario extenso, muy extenso, hazlo en otro documento y luego lo pegas, pues a algunos les paso lo mismo y querían destruir todo de rabia, ahora lo hago así, comentarios cortos directamente, pero muy extensos, mejor lo aseguro, no quiero que me pase nuevamente porque ya sé cómo se siente. Sobre todo lo relacionado a la serie, será mejor hacerlo en un nuevo hilo y ahí se podría poner todo lo bueno de la serie y lo malo también, pero hay muchas escenas magnificas, impactantes, batallas, imágenes, etc. Y yo soy un demente de las imágenes. Si, ahora con mas ganas me voy a fijar para abrir un hilo acorde a las discusiones que quedaron sobre que nos parecio el final. lo de las imagenes voy a tener que leer la guia del foro porque me llego una notificacion para que recategorice unas imagenes.